The Demon Girl of Notre Dame
by JJAPrice15
Summary: A parody of the Hunchback of Notre Dame Raised by the evil Chigusa MiniMandy who believes herself to be abnormal and unloved makes friends with A boy named Edward and tries to keep him safe from Chigusa and her soldiers Contains various couples
1. Chapter 1:The Bells of Notre Dame

Hey guys! Guess what? I'm making a parody of _The Hunchback of Notre Dame_. It stars MiniMandy from Grim Tales from Down Below.

I don't own _The Hunchback of Notre Dame_, or anything and anyone in this parody. Everyone and the movie all belong to their respective owners. Please, don't sue me.

Enjoy the show. And don't worry about Dumbo and Ella, I'll get to it soon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The story begins in the city of Toonsville. A voice then began to sing.

Female Voice:_** Morning in Toonsville, the city awakes**_

_**To the bells of Notre Dame**_

_**The fisherman fishes, the baker man bakes**_

_**To the bells of Notre Dame**_

Sokka (_from Avatar: The Last Airbender_) sat of the side of the bridge, fishing. Then, Jimmy Neutron (_from Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius series_) was carrying bread and placed them outside, where the others are, so he can sell them.

_**To the big bells as loud as the thunder**_

_**To the little bells soft as a psalm**_

_**And some say the soul of the city's**_

_**The toll of the bells**_

_**The bells of Notre Dame**_

A few kids walking toward a wagon, with a young girl in it.

The person was was a sixteen-year-old girl with pinkish purple and brown eyes. She wore a white shirt, blue shorts, white socks and white shoes. She was Sora Naegino. She was the one who was singing.

"Listen, they're beautiful, no?" Sora asked. "So many colors of sound, so many changing of moods because you know, they don't ring all buy themselves."

"They don't?" asked a forty-year-old man, with green face paint, a red nose, black hair and black eyes. He had triangles around his eyes and a cigar in his mouth. He wore an orange coat over a yellow vest and white shirt with a red bow tie, blue pants, black socks, brown shoes and an orange top hat. He was Flip.

"No, silly clown. Up there, high, high in the dark bell tower lives a mysterious bell ringer." Sora explained, as she points to a big building known as Notre Dame.

"Who is the creature?" Sora asked.

"Who?" asked Flip.

"What is it?"

"What?"

"How did she come to be there?"

"How?"

"Hush!" Sora said as she whacked lightly on Flip, while the kids laughed, "And I, Sora Naegino, will tell you. It's a tale, a tale of a woman and a monster." Then, Sora continues to sing.

Sora:_** Dark was the night when our tale was begun**_

_**On the docks near Notre Dame**_

On a dark showy night, there were four people in the boat. One of them is a woman named Azarath, carrying the baby, who was cry loudly The others were her best friend, Mandy and a young man, who is a ghost, his name is Clockwork. You see, they're half-ghost, escaping from someone.

"Make it stop crying, Azarath!" said Clockwork.

"We'll be spotted!" said Mandy.

"Hush, little one," Azarath hushed her baby.

_**Four frightened alchemists slid silently under**_

_**The docks near Notre Dame**_

As they got off the boat, one alchemist named Major Hughes held out his hand, "Four guilders for safe passage into Toonsville." Suddenly, and arrow hit Hughes' stick as a few guards came out of nowhere surrounding the alchemists.

_**But a trap had been laid for the alchmists**_

_**And they gazed up in fear and alarm**_

_**At a figure whose clutches**_

_**Were iron as much as the bells**_

The ghost turned around as they saw a shadowy figure coming out of the darkness, with a horse. The figure was a thirty-year-old woman with black hair and violet eyes. She wore a gray kimono and a red shirt and gray pants under it. She was also wearing glasses and white shoes.

"Judge Chigusa Amagasaki!" Mandy said in fear.

_**The Bells of Notre Dame**_

Chorus: _**Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)**_

Sora: _**Judge Chigusa longed**_

_**  
To purge the world**_

_**  
Of vice and sin**_

Chorus: _**Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)**_

Chigusa glared at the alchemists as the guards cuffed them, except Azarath. The guards dragged them away except Azarath, who was still carrying the baby.

Sora: _**And she saw corruption**_

_**  
Ev'rywhere**_

_**  
Except within**_

"Bring these alchemist vermin to the palace of justice," Chigusa ordered.

"You there, what are you hiding?" the guard saw Azarath holding the baby, which Chigusa thinks it's stolen goods.

"Stolen goods, no doubt take them from her!" said Chigusa.

"_She ran_," said Sora, grimly.

Azarath wasted no time. She ran as fast as she can, holding her young baby. Chigusa narrows her eyes as she got on her horse and chased her. She isn't going to let an alchemist escaped from her. She is feared and hated for good reason.

Azarath slid a little and ran the steps as Chigusa is almost upon her. Before Chigusa could get too close, Azarath, with all her might, jumped over a steel fence. She sighs. She sees Notre Dame and runs to it. She knew those who claims sanctuary there is welcomed by the church and cannot be touch by the authority of Toonsville, not even Chigusa.

Chorus: _**Dies irae, dies illa (Day of wrath, that day)  
**_

_**Solvet saeclum in favilla (Shall consume the world in ashes)  
**_

_**Teste David cum sibylla (As prophesied by David and the sibyl)  
**_

_**Quantus tremor est futurus (What trembling is to be)  
**_

_**Quando Judex est venturus (When the Judge is come)**_

Chigusa arrives at the door and pounded on the door. She cried, hoping someone could hear her, "Sanctuary! I need sanctuary!" 

She turned and gasped in horror. Chigusa has got by the fence and run towards her with her horse. A scared Azarath tries to run off but Chigusa got close enough for her to seize half of the baby's blanket. Evilly, Chigusa kicked Azarath resulting in the girl to let go and for her to hit the steps too hard. She stops moving. She is now dead.

Chigusa heard the baby cry a little, "A baby," she opened the blanket a little to look at its face and gasped, "A monster!" Chigusa quickly covered the baby and looked around quickly, until he spotted a well. Chigusa walked toward the well and was about to drop the baby, until…

"STOP!"

"_Cried the Achdecon, Yakumo," _said Grim.

Indeed, someone had stopped Chigusa from killing off the child. The sinister woman turned and saw her. She was a seventeen-year-old girl with light brown and blue eyes. She wore a light green shirt with a brown long-sleeve shirt under it and a blue/white sleeveless cloak over it, blue belt around her waist, white pants and blue shoes. She was Yakumo, the 'Angelic Alchemist'

"This is an unholy demon. I'm sending it back to where it belongs," said Chigusa. Yakumo knelt down next to Azarath and began to sing.

Yakumo: _**See there innocent blood you have spilt**_

_**On the steps of Notre Dame**_

"I am guiltiness. She ran, I pursued," said Chigusa.

_**Now you would add this child's blood to your guilt**_

_**On the steps of Notre Dame**_

"My conscience is clear," said Chigusa.

_**You can lie to yourself and you minions**_

_**You can claim that you haven't**_ _**a qualm**_

_**But you never can run from**_

_**Nor hide what you've done from the eyes**_

_**The very eyes of Notre Dame**_

Chorus: _**Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)**_

After Yakumo pointed the statue figures around Notre Dame, which the statues glared wide-eyed at Chigusa. Chigusa looked at each statue, with a shocking look on her face.

Sora: _**And for one time in her life**_

_**Of power and control**_

Chorus: _**Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)**_

Sora: _**Azula felt a twinge of fear**_

_**For her immortal soul**_

Chigusa grew more frightened as she spots a statue of a lady holding a child. It looks like the statue is staring at her, most likely hating her for what she did. A lightning bolted. Chigusa knew then she cannot kill the child, even if she wanted to.

"What must I do?" Chigusa asked.

"Care for the child, and raise as your own," said Yakumo, as she carried Azarath.

"What? I'd be settled with this misshapen…" then, Chigusa realized it was best to take care of the baby, "very well. Let her live with, in your church."

"Live here? Where?" Yakumo asked.

"Anywhere," Chigusa looked at Notre Dame and thinking where she can hide the baby. As she kept thinking, she began to sing.

Chigusa: _**Just so she's kept locked away**_

_**Where no one else can see**_

"The bell tower perhaps. And who knows, our Lord works in mysterious ways," said Chigusa, as she continued to sing, while looking at the baby.

_**Even this young creature may**_

_**Yet prove one day to be**_

_**Of use to me**_

Sora continues her story back in the present as they perform a little puppet show for the kids as usual. She holds a puppet of Chigusa holding the child.

"And so Chigusa gave a child a cruel name." Sora said. "A name that means half-formed, MiniMandy."

As the puppet show continues, the young baby now grew up to be some sort of young demon-like girl who rings the bells as Sora finishes her song up.

Sora: _**Now here is a riddle to guess if you can  
**_

_**Sing the bells of Notre Dame  
**_

_**Who is the monster and who is the woman?**_

Sora and Chorus: _**Sing the bells, bells, bells, bells  
**_

_**Bells, bells, bells, bells  
**_

_**Bells of Notre Dame**_

As the song comes to a close, the whole thing goes from the puppet show to the bell tower as the actual bells ring loudly in the tower. There was the mysterious MiniMandy ringing them as she did since the day she knew how. As the bell rings on, the title appeared...

_The Demon Girl of Notre Dame_

-------------------------------------------------------------

Nice start, huh? How do you like it? Read and Review. And no flames, of destructive criticism allowed! Chapter 1 on the way.


	2. Chapter 2: Minia and Out There

I'm back!!!!!!! With the second chapter of The Demon Girl of Notre Dame. Enjoy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A small figure walked toward outside of the bell tower of Notre Dame. The figure was a twelve-year-old blond-haired girl with a black highbred, a black sleeveless blouse and a skull-shaped charm, a black sleeveless jumpsuit, red pants, and black shoes. She was MiniMandy (A.K.A. Minia), the same girl who was raised by Chigusa as a baby. Minia looked around outside, until she saw a baby dove, sleeping on the stoned fox's mouth.

"Good morning," Minia greeted. The baby bird woke up and chirps happily at Minia. "Will today be the day? Are you ready to fly?" The bird chirps sadly and Minia's faced frowned, "You sure? It's a good day to try," Minia picked up the bird, "Why, if I pick today to fly, oh, this would be it! The Festival of Fools!" Minia showed the bird the festival close to Notre Dame. The bird gulped and chirps in worry.

"It'll be fun…the juggles, the music, and dancing…" Minia giggles as she let go of the bird slowly as the bird continue to flap its wings. The bird opens its eyes and noticed its flying. The bird landed and Minia's hand, as they saw a flock of birds flying passed them. The bird chirps happily and looks at Minia.

"Go on, nobody wants to get cooped up here forever," Minia said and the bird flew away. Minia's face went from happy to sad; she always want to get out of Notre Dame, someday. Silence broke as Minia then turns to the fox, and said, "You can wake up, now."

Then, the fox spits out its feathers from the bird. He was a orange fox with blond spiky hair and blue eyes, and he wore a blue headband with a silver emblem with a drawing of a leaf engraved in it. He was Naruto Uzumaki.

"Man, I thought he'd never leave! I'll be spitting out feathers for a week!" said Naruto.

"Well, that's what you get for sleeping with your mouth open." Said a dog. He was a brown dog with brown hair and blue eyes. He was JJAPrice15, Jacob for short.

"I warned you, but you didn't listen." Said a rabbit. She was a white rabbit with long brown hair and brown eyes. She was Konoka Konoe.

"Heh, heh, heh, go scare a nun," Naruto said, with a sarcastic chuckle. Naruto stands next to Minia and asked, "Hey Minia, what going on out there? A fight, a flogging?"

"A festival," said Konoka.

"You mean the Feast of Fools?!" Naruto asked.

"Yes," said Minia, with a sad look on his face.

"All right, all right! Pour the whine and cut the cheese!" Naruto shouted.

"It is a treat to watch the colorful pageantry of the simple peasentfolk," said Jacob.

"Boy, nothing like balcony seats for watching the old F.O.F!" said Naruto.

"Yeah, watching," Minia sighed and walked away.

"Oh look, a mime," Naruto smirked; he was about to spit, until Jacob and Konoka covered Naruto's mouth, quickly. Naruto had no choice, but to swallow; he looked at the two, which he noticed that Minia went back inside.

"Hey, what gives?" Naruto asked.

"Aren't you going to watch the festival with us?" Jacob asked, but Minia didn't answer.

"I don't get it," said Naruto.

"Perhaps she's sick," Konoka said.

"Impossible!" said a cat. She was a brown cat with white hair, and yellow markings on her cheeks. She was Jacob's girlfriend, Rena Kunisaki. "If twelve years of listening to you two hasn't made her sick by now, nothing will," she glared at them.

"But watching the Festival of Fools has always been the highlight of the year for Minia," said a pink fox with auburn hair. She was Kairi, Naruto's adoptive sister.

With Kairi are three animals: The first one was a Golden-fronted Woodpecker with black hair. She was Priscilla A.K.A Amberwind993.

The second one was a Red-bellied Woodpecker with blonde hair. He was Skyler A.K.A. Phantom64, Priscilla's boyfriend.

The third one was a Pikachu wearing a red/white baseball cap with a green symbol on the front. He was known as Travis the Pikachu.

"What good is watching the party if you never get to go to hear it?" Rena asked, she noticed there are lots of birds about to stand all over her, "Get away from me, go on, you filthy buzzards! She's not made of stone like us!" She, Naruto, Jacob, Konoka, Kairi, Skyler, Priscilla and Travis walked inside, where Minia is. They found her sitting there, in front of the table, where a modeled city and figures Minia made. Minia is still sad, when Rena puts her hand on her shoulder, "Minia, what's wrong? You want to tell Rena all about it?"

"I…I just don't feel like watching the festival, that all," said Minia.

"Well, did you ever think about going there instead?" Rena asked.

"I never fit down there. I'm not…normal," Minia is right; she's a half-demon, after all.

"Oh, Minia, Minia, Minia …" Rena paused for a bit, after the bird landed in front of her, "Do you mind? I would like to have a moment with the child, if that's all right with you!"

"Hey, quit beating around the bell tower. What are we going to do? Paint your fresco?" Naruto asked to Minia.

"As your friends and guardians, we insist you attend the festival," said Travis.

"Me?!" Minia asked, wide-eyed.

"No, the Pope. Of course, you!" Naruto said as she shoved the Pope figure to Minia's mouth.

"It would be a very pope-pourri of educational experience," said Konoka.

"Wine, women, and songs," Skyler juggled more figures.

"You can learn identify various regional cheeses," Rena replied.

"Bobbing for Apples!" Priscilla said.

"And indigenous folk songs," Jacob said.

"Playing dunk the monk!" Naruto said, as he slammed the bucket of water on Edward's head. Rena rolled her eyes and turned to Minia, "Minia, take it from the old spectator. "Life's not a spectator sport. If watching's all you're going to do, then you're going to watch your life go by without you."

"Yeah, you are a demon girl, but you're human, with the flesh, and the hair, and the navel lint. We're just part of the architecture, right Jacob?" Naruto asked.

"Yet, if you chip us, will we not flake? If you moisten us, do we not grow moist?" Jacob asked, as he lighten shoved the bucket on Naruto.

"Minia, just grab a fresh tunic and a clean pair of hose and…" Minia interrupted Kairi,

"Thanks for the encouragement, but you're all forgetting one thing."

"What?" The animals asked.

"My master, Chigusa," Minia said, as he held a figure of Chigusa.

"Oh, that's right," mumbled the group.

"Well, when she says you're forbidden from ever leaving the bell tower, does she mean 'never ever'?" Konoka asked.

"Never ever and she hates the Feast of Fools. She'd be furious if I asked to go," Minia replied.

"Who says you got to ask?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, no," Minia realized what her friend is planning.

"You sneak out…"

"I couldn't…"

"…And you sneak back in,"

"He'll never know you were gone," said Rena.

"I mean, if I get caught," Minia panicked.

"Better beg forgiveness than to ask permission," said Jacob.

"You could wear a disguise, just be a ghost, just this once! I'm sure other alchemists are in the festival," said Naruto, as he wrapped the blue cloak around him, "What Chigusa doesn't know, can't hurt you. Believe it!!!"

"Ignorance the bliss," Jacob rolled his eyes, with Konoka, Skyler and Priscilla nodding in agreement.

"Look who's talking," Naruto glared at Jacob, Konoka, Skyler and Priscilla.

"Nobody want to stay cooped up here forever." said Kairi. Minia thought for a moment. Then, she realized what Kairi said was right and Minia smiled, "You're right, I'll go!" The group cheered.

"I'll get cleaned up," said Minia, another cheer was heard. "I'll stroll down the stairs. I'll march through the door and…" before she can finish, Chigusa appeared in front of her. Chigusa comes by to visit Minia, because she raised her, as a baby. "Good morning, Minia," Chigusa greeted her.

Minia stepped back a little, "Um…good morning, master," Minia noticed that her friends are back to stone to keep his secret from Chigusa.

"Dear child, who ever are you talking to?" asked Chigusa.

"My…friends," Minia answered.

"I see…" Chigusa tapped the stone of Naruto, "What are you friends made of, Minia?"

"Stone,"

"Can stone talk?"

"No, it can't,"

"That's right; you're a smart child," Chigusa smiled, as she walked toward the table, "Now, lunch." Minia dashed and grabbed the tray, where the dishes are. Then, she dashed back and one by one, she placed them on the table and sat down in front of Chigusa.

"Shall we review your alphabet, today?" Chigusa asked, as she open the book.

"Oh, yes master. I would like that very much," Minia replied, still not smiling.

"Very well, A..." Chigusa began.

"Abomination." Minia responded.

"B..."

"Blasphemy."

"C..."

"Contrition," Minia didn't _really _know what that word meant, but presumed it meant her, but in a bad way.

"D..." Chigusa continued.

"Damnation." Minia nearly gagged as it had a nasty word in it. Chigusa informed her that the word 'damnation' wasn't bad at all, but is always meant to be a kind word. But someone presumed otherwise.

Chigusa nodded, as she continued, "E..."

"Eternal damnation." added Minia, nearly gagging at that word for the same reason.

"Very good. Now, F..."

"Festival!" said Minia with a smile.

Unfortunately, she realized to her horror that she said a bad thing as this resulted in Chigusa spitting out her drink. Looking at Minia, sternly, as he wiped her bottom jaw with a napkin, she asked, "What was it, that you just said?"

"Uh...forgiveness." said Minia thinking, hoping Chigusa would be fooled by it.

Unfortunately, Chigusa knew what she heard as she remarked, "Now, do not lie, Minia. I knew you said festival."

"Wha-?! Oh, no, no, no, no, no!" yelped Minia alarmed and concerned.

Chigusa sighed in annoyance as she closed the book and got up, "You are thinking about going to the festival, am I correct?"

As Chigusa walked away, Minia followed her as she said, "It's just that…you go every year. I mean, what could it hurt if I just slipped in?"

Chigusa sighed in annoyance as she turned around saying, "Minia, you must understand. I am a public official. As just, I must go. But I can assure you that I don't enjoy a moment of it." Chigusa continued to walk down the stairs as Minia continued to follow behind her. "You must understand. The festival is full Thieves and hustlers and the dregs of humankind, all mixed together in a swallow, drunken stupor!"

Minia gulped in concern as Chigusa continued to walk outside while she is still at the bell tower. The bell ringer tried her best to fix things as she said, "I'm sorry, Master. I didn't mean to anger you."

"Minia, can't you understand? When your heartless mother abandoned you, as a child, anyone else would have drowned you. And really, Minia, is this the thanks for taking you in and raising you as my daughter?" Chigusa knew this was ironic as she tried to do the same thing to Minia, years before.

Minia stood next to Chigusa, her head hung down as she said, "I am really sorry, master."

"Oh, my dear Minia, you do not know what it's like out there. I do…I do," As Chigusa looked at the view, she began to sing.

Chigusa: _**The world is cruel**_

_**The world is wicked**_

_**It's I alone whom you can trust in this whole city**_

_**I am your only friend**_

As Minia listened, absorbing what her master was saying, Chigusa grinned as she continued to sing.

Chigusa: _**I, who keep you, teach you, feed you, and dress you**_

_**I who look upon you without fear**_

_**How can I protect you, girl, unless you**_

_**Always stay in here**_

_**Away in here?**_

Going back inside, Minia looked at Chigusa as she followed, still listening to the stuff her master had to say.

"Remember what I have taught you, Minia, all these years." explained Chigusa.

Chigusa: _**You are different**_

Minia: _**I am different**_

Chigusa: _**And you are abnormal**_

Minia: _**And I am abnormal**_

Chigusa: _**And these are crimes**_

_**For which the world**_

_**Shows little pity**_

_**You do not comprehend**_

Minia: _**You are my one defender**_

Minia listened, as she picked up a few figures she made and a figure of herself.

Chigusa:_** Out there they'll revile you**_

_**As a monster**_

Minia:_** I am a monster**_

Chigusa:_** Out there they will hate**_

_**And scorn and jeer**_

Minia:_** Only a monster**_

Chigusa:_** Why invite their calumny**_

_**And consternation?**_

_**Stay in here **_

_**Be faithful to me**_

Minia: _**I'm faithful**_

Chigusa: _**Grateful to me**_

Minia:_** I'm grateful **_

Chigusa moved the figures to make room for the basket she carried and lightly took the figure of Minia out of Minia's hand.

Chigusa:_** Do as I say**_

Minia: _**Obey**_

Chigusa and Minia:_** And/I'll stay**_

_**In here**_

Chigusa placed the figure on the model of Notre Dame and glared at Minia, as she walked away. "You are good to me, master. I'm sorry," Minia apologized.

"You are forgiven," just as Chigusa was about to leave, she turned around and gave Minia one last advice, "But remember, Minia. This is your sanctuary." Chigusa smiled and left the bell tower, as Minia still sat there, thinking, "My sanctuary…" Then, Minia begins to sing.

Minia: _**Safe behind these windows and these parapets of stone**_

_**Gazing around the people down below me**_

Minia climbed up to look down, where the festival is being held.

_**All my life I watch them as I hid up here alone**_

_**Hungry for the histories they show me**_

_**All my life I memorized their faces**_

_**Knowing them as they will never know me**_

_**All my life I wonder how it feels to pass a day **_

_**Not above them**_

_**But part of them**_

After Minia picked up a few figures, she looked outside, again to view the festival and smiled.

Minia: _**And out there**_

_**Living in the sun**_

_**Giving one day out there**_

_**All I ask is one**_

_**To hold forever**_

Minia slid down to meet the stone animals, who just came to life and Minia hugged Naruto and Rena, as they both smiled.

_**Out there**_

_**Where they all unaware**_

_**What I give**_

_**What I dare**_

_**Just to live one day out there**_

Minia took a quick view down at the city, where all the residents were busy doing stuff.

_**Out there among the millers and the weaver and their wives**_

_**Through the roofs and gables I can see them**_

_**Everyday they shout and scold about their lives**_

_**Heedless of the gift is to be them**_

_**If I was in their skin**_

_**I'd treasure every instant**_

Minia grinned happily, as she slid down on a small water pole and took a view at the whole city.

_**Out there**_

_**Strolling by the Seine**_

_**Taste the morning out there**_

_**Like ordinary people**_

Minia splashed water on her face and looked around the stoned people, as she climbed way on top of Notre Dame.

_**Who freely walk of about there**_

_**Just one day and then**_

_**I swear I'll be content**_

_**With my share**_

Minia and the others climbed down and ran in front of Notre Dame, still smiling.

_**Won't resent**_

_**Won't despair**_

_**Old and bent**_

_**I won't care**_

_**I'll have spent**_

_**One day**_

_**Out there**_

Then, a flock of Pidgey flew by. Then, Minia decides to go out there.

-----------------------------------------------

How do you like that? Well, I'll work on Dumbo and Ella, next. But in the next chapter, we'll meet a certain boy and his friends. Read and Review and no flames or destructive criticism.


End file.
